


A New Beginning

by IvyLillianight18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sane Tom Riddle, Slash, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLillianight18/pseuds/IvyLillianight18
Summary: Post World after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry thought he would be free of wars and lived in peace.He was wrong- utterly and completely.The wizarding world faces destruction after the muggles found out about magic.There was a mass extermination of magicals with only his close friend and sister, Hermione left by his side.In a world without his friends and family, Harry was not happy but cannot meet his love ones even in death because he's the master of Death.Seeing the chance of getting rid of servitude, Death propose a plan to them: to go back in time to change this fate.Death will send their soul into the past, but they would be reborn as s a different person from who they used to be.In exchange, Harry will relinquish the Hallows and give Death back his freedom.Harry and Hermione accepted Death's offer and, they soon find themselves to be reborn to the Peverell family during 1926s, the beginning of the rise of Grindlewald...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Gellert Grindelwald, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 24
Kudos: 277





	1. Rebirth

"Are you sure you're going to come with me, Mione?"

"Of course, you will need someone to rein in your Savior tendencies, after all..."

"Even though, you will be at an unfamiliar environment with new parents? The people whom we will meet are not the same ones?"

Hermione bit her lips and answer, "No, I've made decision. A world without them is one without any meaning. At least, I will still have you and we can depend on each other, my brother."

"Have you two thought about it?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other's eyes, and then said determinedly, "We will accept your offer." looking at the mysterious hooded entity- the manifestation of Death.

"Then, I will send your souls to the past, a time when it's most suitable to change all this. You two will be reborn." the entity said, "In exchange, you will relinquish the Hallows back to me. It was never meant to be mastered by any mortals, after all"

"Can I make a request?" Hermione asked and added, "Can you make us twins?"

"Oh, Mione... You know you'll always be my sister-blood related or not"

"I know, Harry. But, I wanted to make it official."

"Alright. I will send your souls to be reborn..."

...

...

...

"I hope it will be interesting with two of you around in time...

**:~:~:**

**Peverell Manor, Williamsburg, Virginia - July 31st** **, 1926**

"Congratulations, Lady Peverell it's a healthy boy and girl!" Healer Delacroix announced to her patient.

Estella Peverell nee Noir hardly heard her nor did she care about the fact that they were currently healing her after the emergency caesarean section she had undergone to deliver the babies.

No, her attention was caught by the loud cries coming from the twins as the healer took them to check them over and clean them up a bit.

It wasn't long before she was handed two of the most precious little beings in the world. Carefully she cradled her son in her right arm with the little girl in the other as she held them both close to him.

She gazed with awe and wonderment at the babies she had carried within her for nine months. It was weird to know these two were the ones that kicked her at night which made for fitful sleep.

She hadn't given much thought on how it would feel to hold them both when they were born. But the feeling of intense love and protectiveness of motherhood made her feel almost light headed.

"You're mine," she whispered to them. "I promise I'm going to take good care of both of you and love you because you are our beloved children." Her son blinked at him sleepily but the little girl was wide awake looking up at her with newborn blue eyes.

Estella looked to her daughter and remembered that before the healers had wrapped her in warm blanket, that she had the light-brown hair color from her maternal family side- the Rosiers.

Looking at her son, afterward, she knew that beneath the warm blankets that the healers wrapped his tiny body that he had soft black hair.

Estella wondered who her son would take more after given that he is directly related to four prominent families; Picquery, Peverells, Rosiers,and Noirs which are the maternal and paternal family of her husband and her. And, of those families, her own paternal family, Noir has a distant relation with the Black, one of the scared twenty in the British soil.

Estella was reminiscing about the day she first met, William. It was during a charity dinner gala night in America. She remember that she left the liveliness of the crowd trying to take a short break in the garden. There, she caught a glimpse of him sitting under the Pavilion gazing at the moon as she was walking past the rose bushes.

William didn't have that cold facade that he showed to the public and he had come on so strongly in trying to win Estella' affection. He not only tried to win her love but also tried to gain approval of her parents by going through a long and traditional yet romantic courting process.

She was broken from her reverie when the sound of the door to her room opened. Estella smiled tiredly at her husband, William, the very man she have been thinking about.

William asked looking worriedly at her, "Ella, my love, how're you feeling?" kissing her on the forehead.

"Shh," Estella shushed William gesturing quietly toward the children and softly said, "I'm fine. You should see our son and daughter."

He looked down at the twins and muttered, "Oh Ella, they're beautiful."

"Handsome, Will. My son is not beautiful." Estella argued as her husband came to stand beside her. "Though feel free to say that about our princess over here."

William fondly rolled his eyes before turning to asked her, "What are you going to name them?" excitedly but still in a soft tone so as to not wake the babies.

"I haven't decided yet. I mean, there's quite a number of traditions to keep, especially with the Peverell and Noir." Estella softly responded.

"Hmm.. How about this, let's name our prince according to Peverell family's Traditions and our princess according to the Noir's."

"Alright, so, let's think about the name for our daughter first, then..."

"Now..what constellation name should we choose for her. Cassiopeia?"

"Nope, it's the name of my distant niece. As much as I adore her, I wouldn't want our daughter to be Cassie."

"Andromeda?"

"I don't like it," Estella shook his head.

"Wulburga?"

"Why, in the name of merlin, would I want call my child, Burga?" she asked raising the corners of her eyebrows.

"It's indeed quite a terrible name... Perhaps, Lyra?"

She thought about it for a moment and refused, "It's better, but, I have a feeling that it wouldn't be suitable our girl."

"Then, how about Mira?"

Estella, muttered, "Mira, a star that deems as Miraculous in Latin... How fitting for my children who survived when their mother is attacked on the day she was born..." trying it on her mouth and nodded, "Yes, she shall be named Mira Isolt Peverell..."

Hearing that, William's eye darkened as he thought about the attack on his wife when she was nine-months pregnant- causing her to deliver the babies in advance from the expected schedule. _If it wasn't for that I was near her and that I'm quite skill with healing magic, I would have lost both my wife and children..._ He unconsciously tighten the hold on his cane but soon calm down hearing Ella's voice.

"Now, we need to think of names for our boy" Estella ran a finger down the rosy cheek of the little boy. "And I know exactly what I want to name our little prince."

"Oh?" William asked looking down at the baby in question.

"Yes, Hadrian Alvar Peverell." Estella decided.

William smiled. "Yes, it is a good name for the heir of Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell" kissing her on the lips chastely and pulling her head toward his chest.

He continued, "I was so close to lost all of you... Do you know how scared I was when I found lying on a pool of blood?...I doubt I will be able to live without you, my love..." while hugging her on the shoulders and caressing the babies cheeks' alternatively.

Estella softly responded, "Don't think about such negative matters in front of our children..." and reassured him,"Besides, all of us are healthy and fine, aren't we?"

He agreed, "Yes, my lady..." and kissing her again on the forehead and resting his chin on her head.

Right at the moment, both children, Hadrian and Mira opened their eyes to reveal their emerald and blue orbs. They looked curiously at their parents and bubbled to each other seemingly trying to communicate with their other twins.

Estella paused for a moment before saying while looking at his emerald eyes "It seems our prince took after your estranged distant family, after all."

"Yes, he do, doesn't he..."he agreed.

It was at this moment, the Mira decided that, she rather like her father's jet black hair color as well as her twin's emerald orbs and decided to copy them. Her hair flash from light brown to pitch black- shades darker and her eyes from icy blue to emerald.

"My, and, it seems, our princess inherited the Black family's Metamorphmagus abilities"

"It certainly is quite a surprise, isn't it. Both of our children will be powerful, it seems..."

"It doesn't matter whether they will be powerful or smart, Will... As a mother, I just want my children to live happily without worries, if possible..."

"I know, Ella...I know... And, as a father, I will try to my best to achieve that."

**But, unknown to the new parents, their children have greater destinies and responsibilities on their tiny shoulders than they expected and desired...**

____

Author's Note,

So, here is my rebirth/second chance Harry Potter Fanfiction!

I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to comment & feel free to leave feedback!  
  
  
  



	2. A Glimpse to the Past

Cold air hit her body uncomfortably as Hermione cringed and let out an involuntary cry. Her eyes were shut tightly as her small ears picked up the first sounds of this world - voices chatting, fabrics shifting, feet shuffling.

" -Peverell it's a healthy boy and girl"

She, suddenly, felt something soft and warm being wrapped around her body, (flannel? cotton? satin? or silk?, she wonder) as she was lifted upwards then settle into a warm embrace with her new twin.

Slowly, Hermoine cracked open her bleary eyes a mere inch and her own icy blue eyes reflected on her mother's hazel orbs as she laid her eyes on tired yet beautiful lady whose eyes is overflowing with love, gentleness and protectiveness as she gazed her twin and her. 

She heard her whispered with eyes crinkled with joy and love, "You're mine. I promise I'm going to take good care of both of you and love you because you are our beloved children."as her body was swayed gently. 

She peel her gaze away from her new mother and turned her attention to a man coming in as she heard sound of the door to her room opened.

A man soon came into view, whom she assumed to be her new father. The man shed away his facade of calmness into excitement and happiness as soon as he saw his wife and children- clearly a loving and caring husband. 

Her new father is very handsome with facial features; high cheekbones which could cut diamond and jet black messy hair, which reminded her of Harry's hair- definitely having some sort of relation to the Potters.

Later, she learned that her father is a part of Peverell family, whom she knew have distant relation to the Potters, and her mother is of the Noir, a pureblood French Family with the traditions of naming their children after constellation, as she observed them choosing the names for her and her twin. _What a coincidence..._

Mira Isolt Peverell. _Mira_.. _I like it..._ While her twin, whom she knew to be Harry Jame Potter was named Hadrian Alvar Peverell, heir of Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell.

She, then, learned about the attack on her mother and how her father was scared to lose all them. And, right there at the moment she vowed to protect her new family at any cost. _Never again...!_

Right at the moment, "Mione...?" a blurry voice rings in her mind.

 _//_ "?!..Harry...? Is that you...?! Actually, it's Mira, now... _//_

 _//_ "Alright, Mira... And, called me, Rian... I don't know how, but it's nice to talk with you... _//_

 _//_ "Yeh, I think it must be our twin mind link, Rian... _//_

 _//_ " Wicked...!" _//_

Stopping their conversation and looking toward her twin curiously as she heard her parents remarks, she found that he kept his vibrant emerald eyes which she learned to be inherited from her father's estranged family. 

_//_ _How interesting...I wonder which family is it, Rian...?_ _//_

_// Dunno,but I am sure, it's not the Evans, though...//_ _  
_

She was once again mesmerized with his eyes that shone so brightly as though there were glimmering films. And beneath the sheen, there were two rings of startlingly vivid brilliant green that seems to remind her of emerald gem stones. 

It was at this moment, she decided that, she rather like her twin's emerald orbs and her father's jet black hair color and imagined herself with the same coloring. 

_//_ Mira, your eyes..! They flashed from hazel to emerald, like mine...! _//_

 _//_ hmmm..? It must the Metamorphmagus abilities... I should've know...! Noir is Black in French...! _//_

And, her parents's reaction to the results of her imagination, confirmed her theory.

 _//_ Black..?! Does that mean we're related to Sirius, Mira _?" //_

 _//_ Depending on the timeline we're born too... But we definitely have some sort relations to the Black family _//_

Soon, every idea, notion and event from her past live flashed and replayed in her mind like a movie clips.

She thought back to all those that they had lost . It started with Cedric. Then Sirius and Dumbledore, Mad-Eye and Fred and Tonks and Remus.

Ironically, it was after the battle that they lost the most.

Riddle was gone, but the muggles found them. At first, they were in awe and wonder of their new found discovery of Magical people. But, soon come fear as they learned about Death Eaters' attacks on their people which has been disguised as accidents. Then, attacks started.

The purebloods hid themselves in their manors and villas which has been protected by the ancient wards since the dawn of their family.

The squibs and many mugglesborns- leave for some who are ingrained too deeply in the magical world, sided with the muggles claiming to be god's apostles driven by centuries worth of exclusion and suppression.

It was the halfbloods,who have feet in both world, suffered the most. Their friends and families betrayed them to the muggles persuaded by claims of 'cleansing the devil out of them'. Any children who show any signs of accidental magics was sent to the 'camps' with eager parents wanting to rid of the unnaturalness.

Turns out, the pureblood couldn't hide from them or outrun them for long either. The magical populace has overly underestimated the muggles deeming them as harmless for centuries. With the use of technology, the wards failed to hide their home, school and shops from the satellite and anything that is out of norm is captured by the surveillance cameras.

Then, the magicals turned toward her, the only muggleborn war-hero among the golden trio for help. 

As much as she planned, plotted and used her extensive knowledge of muggle world for their survival, many has left them while trying to rescue the captured magical people and defend their own people and protect them against the attack.

It took the muggles two years to get everyone. Ron was the last Weasley to go, and it was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

Driven by his own savior tendencies, Harry took up most of the rescue mission, trying to save as much people as he could.After learning that he couldn't die, he was suicidal; recklessly heading toward his doom and trying so hard to be released in the embrace of Death, but to no avail.

While he was the sword, she was the shield and guidance. She not only thought them how to navigate in muggle world, how to disguise as a regular person and made countless plans and strategies to help them. 

Surprisingly, it was Luna with her gift, quirkiness and bluntness, that helped them the most by reminding her of possible problems that could occurred in her plans. And, she was the one to tell them to summon Death, on her death's bed after saving her.

They talked to him and he made a offer. And it was a god send opportunity for them to change the fate of magical people. So, they took it.

Breaking from her reverie as she heard her mother's soft voices and her twin's worried voice in their mind link, she reassured him and vowed, "I know, Rian... I know... We'll change our fate... So, that magical population will thrive for centuries to come...And, there will safe heaven for all the magicals..."

Soon, she feel her consciousness ebbing away, and her thoughts, as clear and concise as they were mere moments ago, were coming to an end- clearly her young and newborn body is demanding rest. Her eyes soon grow heavy and she lulled to sleep by the sound of her mother's lullaby. 


	3. Occlumency & Plans

It has been quite a few days since Hadrian Alvar Peverell, formerly known as Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Triumph, (and _**the Man-Who-Failed-to-stop- the- Muggles**_ , he sarcastically added) has been reborn together with his twin, Mira Isolt Peverell, formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger, his best-friend and sister.

Even though, he is prepared to lived as a squealing pile of pink flash without any ability to move for the next nine to twelve months and to talk properly in a complete sentence for next twelve months, it was way too boring.

_Why did Death has to make us gained conscious right after, we're born, again? Couldn't it be done after we are at the age when we can walked and talked properly, could it?_

Not only he was subjected to the mercy of the nannies changing his diapers, bathing him and feeding him milk, he also suffered from the uncontrollable urges to go to toilet. _I digress, this is the most embarrassing and boring moment of my life.  
_

_// "Hush, Rian, stop whining! It's unbecoming of you...!" //_

Well, if it wasn't for mind link between his twin, Mira, he would have gone crazy from boredom and inability to move nor talk properly- no wonder Fred and George often did that.

 _//_ "Alright, Mira... I'm just saying because I'm utterly and complete bored..." _//_

 _//_ "Quit pouting, too!! _"//_

 _//_ "P-pouting? Who's pouting?! _//_

 _//_ Mira rolled her eyes inwardly _-wait, how does she even mind eye rolled?! //_

"Then ,practice your **Occlumency**! We've a lot of memories to hide, after all...We wouldn't want Voldemort, or Dumbledore or anyone else,looking through them, would we?" _//_

 _//_ "Occlumency...?! But, Mira....Isn't it fine for you to guard them with your shield? After all, we have a mind-link between us?

And beside...I am very pants at Occlumency... Snape even said, "Fools who wore their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control emotions will fail to learn it"-his words not mine... "//

// "Oh, hush, Rian... Stop complaining...

Snape was a bitter man who couldn't stand you at all- after all you reminded him too much of your father, James and your mother, Lily in your previous life...

And, although he was good man in the end, he wasn't a very good teacher, either...

And, beside... I doubt I'll be able guard our mind consecutively at all time...It's better for you to have your own shield..." _//_

 _//_ Wow...! Hemione Granger, criticizing a teacher...?! Who're you and what have you done with her?! _//_

 _//_ Mira rolled her eyes again in exasperation- _Damn, I really should learn how to do that from her_!

She huffed, "Quit changing the subject and be serious, Rian! You'll need to master Occlumency- end of story... You know what? I will just bring you to my mindscape and teach you..." _//_

As soon as her voice dies, his mind is pulled in spiral of swirling current to a large library and found himself to be in his former body and found adult version of Hermione standing there. And, as soon as he saw her, he hugged him.

Releasing her from the hug, looking around the mindscape and seeing tall shelves of book, he raised his eyebrows and remarked, "Really? A library? Your mindscape is a library, Mira..?"

Mira raised the corners of her eyebrows unimpressed and instead responded, "Now...Let's start with your Occlumency..."

She lectured, "The first thing you need to know about Occlumency, is what the phrase, 'clear your mind', what Snape has said, actually means. It involves clearing your mind — making it "blank and empty" — in order to prevent a Legilimens from perceiving one's emotions and thoughts."

Pausing for a second, she continued"To do this, you must find your own mindscape without assistance- sit down and meditate."

Hadrian frowned. "How does meditating help someone find their mindscape?"

Mira threw him a dirty looked and ordered," Just sit down cross legged, close your eyes and mediate." 

He did as he was told.

"Now, imagine and visualize a door to your own midscape from mine. Very good, Rian, it is forming. Ah..Don't open your eyes, yet...It's not stabilized yet... Now, you can open your eyes."

Opening his eyes, he observe the changes in his environment and found a large door between the book shelves.

"Now, beyond that door shall be our combined mindscape, or should I say, mindlink, Rain?. We will form the space that will be shared between us. One of us will not be able go inside the other's mindscape without the permission of us. We will also made our own mindscape to be guarded by both of us against intruders so it will have double security. Now, let's go and take a look our share mindscape"

Both of them hold the other's hand, opened the door and went beyond it. It was a blank widespread of space surrounded by walls without anything noteworthy.

Mira looked around and said, "Let's add something in our shared mindscape, shall we?" As soon as she finished talking, the walls are surrounded by tall book shelves in a neat line. "Just imagine what you want to add- close your eyes if you need to concentrate."

Hadrian closed his eyes and imagined black fluffy chaise lounges in the middle of the room and soft white fur rugs on floor. Soon, lounges and rugs are materialized according to his imagination.

Mira sit down on one of lounges and said, "Excellent! For now, these are enough. Now, let's take a break and talk about our future plans... It seems we're born on the year 1926- I hear from the gossips of the maids and nannies... This was the time, Grindlewald was rising and Riddle was born... My question is do we go to Hogwarts?"

Hadrian bit his lips and said, "I am not sure... We might need to see our new parents' plans, though and persuade them if we chose to do so.." and sit down on another chaise.

"Hmm... Yes, of course. It seems the Peverell line did not die out after all- they just simply move away from Britain. But, I think, our father will favor, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Hadrian responded, "And, even Beauxbatons Academy of Magic... After all, mother like to talk to us about her schooling experience there."

Mira agreed, "Okay, let's think about it later, Rian... But, I think it' better to go Hogwarts, as not only we will get more opportunities to interfere but we can observe the situation more closely, especially with Riddle there"

She, frowned, "What shall we do about Riddle as well as Dumbledore... As much as I respected Dumbledore, he's far too manipulative... He's also like to be control of everything, watch the pieces closely and hold his cards to his chest too much..."

Hadrian added, "And...as soon as he saw Riddle, he deemed him as evil incarnate dark lord... I mean...how in the merlin, would a child growing up in orphanage where he is regularly treated as if the devil by the adults and bullied and ostracized, would behave later years..."

"Right, you told me about the pensieve, Dumbledore made you to watched to defeat Voldemort. And, this is another issue with him... Why, in the merlin, would he collect memories of people to stalk Riddle , I don't know... But, it's very creepy..."

Hadrian added, "So, we may need to get him out of picture as soon as possible. After all, he will declare us dark lords, as soon as, we made it known about our intention to be separated from muggles, be cautious about them and even killed them if necessary. He favored too much on joining the muggle and magical world together- we've learn a lesson once, and, we wouldn't like to have a repeat of that outcome."

Mira paused and added,"As for Voldemort, although he may have started with the right idea which may even align with our purpose, he went insane along the way from creating too many horcruxes- I mean who created seven horcruxes just to avoid death?! And, he was surviving with his tiny piece of broken soul!"

Pausing to think about it, he continued, "As for Voldemort... With Tom Riddle, we might have a chance to corporate, but to be cautious of him... But, Voldemort... I doubt he will have a sane mind to accept our offer, even if we chose to corporate. So, we should make it so that there's no chance nor information for him to create any horcuxes... Even if he alreadly found information regarding that, we will need to persuade him to do otherwise."

"Ah.. yes! By not creating horcruxes, hopefully he's not the insane as in our timeline and that he will corporate with us... A genius, he may be... But, the perquisite is to have a sound mind... It was during the year 1943, he created his first horcrux with Myrtle's death, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was the diary... So, we need to be at Hogwarts before then... If he is salvageable, then we will save him... I even wanted to bring him here from the orphanage, you know... But I doubt our parents will believe us, the words of newborn babies..."

"Rian, your savior tendency is showing, again...! But, let's observe the situation first, we need to make sure the timelines are the same and there is no divergence until now ... Who knows, we might reach an agreement with Riddle... Or even bring him here, though I very much doubt it with the Gaunts still alive... After all, the law of Magical World is that only close relative can adopt or raise the child...That's is if it's still the same... I'll check the law, as soon as I can..."

She paused and continued, "And...I think we better go back... It seems our nanny is calling us..."

\------

Author's Note:

//....// is conversation between Mira and Hadrian in their twin mind-link...


	4. Connection

**PEVERELL HEIR FINALLY BORN!**

August 1, 1926 (Sunday)

by **Sophie Berger**

_**Birth of Hadrian Alvar Peverell and Mira Isolt Peverell after the attack on Lady Peverell** _

_**Declared as Heir Presumptive of Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell** _

_The long-awaited, newest additions to the prestigious family of the Peverell was confirmed by Lord William Cadmus Peverall on the late Friday night from the Peverall Manor._

_On July 31st, the Lady Peverell was attacked during a shopping trip on the ground of Magical District._ _Numerous private Healers have been seen to enter and exist the Peverall Manor for the emergency treatments of the Lady as well as the delivery of the babies on the same day, which is ahead of expected due date._

_A pair of dragon phoenix twins were safely delivered after much needed medical treatments on the Lady. The twins were named, Hadrian Alvar Peverell and Mira Isolt Peverell according to the traditions of Peverell and Noir family respectively._ _Both mother and babies are said to be healthy and fine, in the road of recovery._

_Hadrian Alvar Peverell,_ _male, born on 31st July 1926, will become the Heir Presumptive of_ _Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell,_

_For more information about the attack on the Lady Peverell, check P.g xXX_

_For more information about the Peverell family, check P.g xXXx_

_For more information about the Noir family, check P.g. xxX_

____

 **Peverell Manor, Williamsburg, Virginia - August 31st** **, 1926**

On a fine afternoon at the Manor, Estella was sitting in the lounge and drinking tea while looking at outside view. Soon the peaceful scene was broken.

"My lady, young master is missing!" an urgent voice sounded in the room.

"What?! How come?! Just a few moments ago, he was sleeping in his room after I sang him a lullaby!" Estella stand up abruptly and ordered, "Tilly, Pinky! Find my son now!"

The house elves disappeared with a pop intending to do as their master's bidding. A few second later, one of them came back with a pop, "Lady Ella, Pinky is seeing young master in the garden."

"Garden?" Estella muttered, "How come he is there?" as she apparated to the said location.

As soon as she arrived there, her breath caught as she laid her eyes on her baby son laying on the ground with a black mamba intertwining his body. Her son is babbling at the snake in a hissing sound at the snake and it was watching him transfixed at him seemingly able to communicate with him.

"Rian, my baby boy?" Estella called, "Could you please tell your friend to leave...?" as calmly as she could muster.

Hadrian looked at her hearing the voice of his mother and turned toward the snake and hissed, " _-sSS:_ We will meet again, Opal... Mother is becoming worried.. _:SSs_ -"

" _-sSS:_ Alright hatchling, come and talk to me later... It's quite lonely with only other those insufferable snakes... _:SSs-_ " Opal hissed back at him as he slithered out into the bushes.

As soon the snake is out of her sight, Estella hurriedly picked her son up and carried him to his room. _Parseltounge, huh? It seems it's not only the eyes that my son has inherited..._

____

**[Time skip]**

It was the last day of December, a cold cloudy night with wind blowing harshly. A heavily pregnant woman staggered toward an orphanage with tall ironed gates. With great difficulty, she walked on the steps without faltering and rang the bell outside the gates while clutching her stomach. 

The door open with a crack and a matron rushed her inside as soon as she saw the woman's stomach.

"H-Help." The woman gasped, "My baby..."

The matron immediately leaded her to a separate room, onto a bed after hearing the woman's words. She calls for the other staff, sending a few of them off to get things to prepare for the birth, and others to watch the children.

They bustled around the bed, preparing and putting towels and tools on the bedside table. They wait as long as they could before the woman was ready to push. 

"My name is Angelica Cole," a young woman introduced herself and gently asked, "What's your name?" as the woman fell on the bed with a gasp.

"M-Merope." She cried. "Merope Gaunt."

Angelica didn't comment on the strange name but wrote it down on a piece of paper quickly and rushed to help the head matron. "Her name is Merope " she whispered.

Within an hour, Merope collapsed back onto the back, letting out a scream as her child was born on the midnight of December 31st, 1926. It was a beautiful baby boy with dark eyes and raven hair.

Angelica quickly took the baby, cleaned him and warped him in a warm blanket. "It's a boy." she whispered as she place him in his mother hands.

Merope laid there on the bed without any strength. With a trembling hand, she traced her finger along the cheek of the her baby boy. Her breath are becoming fainter as she began to fade.

"I don't think, she'll make it." the matron remarked straightforwardly.

"Merope?" Angelica whispered as she leaned forward to help holding the child with the mother.

With blurry eyes, Merope looked at her child and muttered, "I hope he looks like his father." She continued, "His name is Tom." with her voice barely audible. "Marvolo for my father." she continued in a gasp."And Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Her eyes had fallen shut as she continued to muttered, "Tom. for his father." in a faint voice.

Seemingly knowing that his birth mother left the world, the baby chose to let out a loud cry right at the moment.

On the other side of the continent, another baby cracked open his emerald eyes at the moment, disoriented by the events he saw in his dreams.

He inwardly murmured in his mind, "Tom Marvolo Riddle... Why did I dreamed about the birth of Riddle... I thought I'm not his horcruxes any more?"

 _//_ "Rian? What's wrong?" _//_

 _//_ "Nothing, Mira... It's just that I had a dream about Riddle. _//_

 _//_ "Oh? How come? I thought his soul inside you is already destroyed?"// 

_//_ "That's what I was wondering about, Mira.." _//_

 _//_ "Never mind... We'll check about that later... Sleep for now... _//_

 _//_ "Alright, ... _//_

As soon his voice fell, Hadrian closed his eyes, unaware of the connections he share with another.

_**Unbeknownst to him, they shared an intimate profound connection- a connection of soul...** _ _**After all, only souls of similar nature that is compatibility with the each other can be touched... This was such a case with how Harry was able to became Voldemort's horcruxes without his soul being overtaken...** _

\---

_Author's Note,_

_I've been toying with the idea behind Harry being Voldemort's horcrux... There was no known human horcrux in the wizarding world and it was unprecedented..._

_So, my mind came up with this idea, "What if Harry was able to become one, instead of Voldemort's soul stuck to one of the objects nearby, because their souls **actually compliment each other**?" It stuck in my mind and consider, why not twist the idea & include?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out on wattpad at   
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/221407327-a-new-beginning  
> And vote & comment!


	5. Grindelwald's escape

**MACUSA 's prison, Woodworth Buidling, May 30th, 1927**

President Seraphina Picquery and Rudolph Spielman were walking at pace along the dark shadowy corridor towards an ominous-looking door with endless pairs of guard following them.

"You'll be glad to get rid of him, I expect?" asked Spielman.

President Picquery responded, "We'll be more than happy to keep him here in our custody."

"Six months are enough. It's time for him to answer for his crimes in Europe."

As they reached to the door of the high security cell, Abernathy turns and acknowledge them respectfully, "President Picquery, Mr Spielman, sir. The Prisoner is secured and ready to travel."

As they stopped at the door, President Picquery and Spielman peered into the cell at Grindlewald.

"You've thrown everything at him, I see." Spielman remarked seeing the state of the man.

President Picquery calmly responded, "It was necessary. He's extremely powerful. We've to change his guard three times-he's very..." She pause in her sentence and continued, " ...persuasive. So we removed his tongue."

Spielman shot her a quick side glance before regarding the prisoner once more, Grindelwald blankly stared them back while listening to every words they said.

The aurors successfully took Grindelwald out of his cell and bound him. They, then, levitated him in mid air as they took him upstairs where the other prisoners were kept.

The cells are shaped like cages in tiers, and a prisoner is kept in every single one of the cells. The prisoners banged and rattled the metal bars while chanting Grindelwald's name excitedly.

"Grindelwald! Grindelwald! Grindelwald! Grindelwald! Grindelwald! Grindelwald!"

At this point, Grindelwald is quickly led by the aurors to the top of the building, where a black carriage drawn by four pairs of Thestrals, awaited them. Two aurors quickly climbed onto the driver's seat while the others forced the prisoner inside.

Spielman turn to face President Picquery, "The Wizarding community worldwide owes you a great debt."

She calmly looked him in the eyes, "Do not underestimate him." was all she responded, as Abernathy approached them.

"Mr. Spielman, we've found his wand hidden away." as he respectfully handed a wooden box to the German wizard.

"Abernathy". Picquery signaled at the wizard. Abernathy looked at her in response and then he opened his palm revealing a vial which contains some sort of glowing gold substance upon realizing the meaning of her signal. Spielman took the vial by the chain which Abernathy reluctantly gave while Grindelwald was looking up at the ceiling blankly.

Spielman, then, climbed into the carriage with one auror sitting on each side, guarding him and aiming their wands at the Prisoner. As soon as the carriage's door is closed, a series of padlock emerged and locked themselves in place, letting out an ominous sound of clicks at the same time.

As the Thestrals were urged by the driver, the carriage took off. It plummets slightly in the sky before soaring away through a torrential rain with thunder and lightning flashing. The carriage was followed closely by a group of aurors on broomstick.

Back at the Woodworth Building Abernathy walk toward on the edge of building, the place the carriage just took off. As he was standing there, the rain drenched him from head to toe. In his left hand, he was holding the Elder Wand.

He looked up at the sky and the black carriage which grew smaller and smaller as it went further ahead in the sky until it could hardly been seen. He, then, immediately disappear from the spot as he disapparated.

In a flash, he reappeared under the wheel of the carriage.

Inside the carriage, Spielman observed the vial closely and said mockingly,"No more silver tongue, hmm?" while looking at Grindelwald.

To his shock and horror, however, he found "Grindelwald" morphing his appearance to that of Abernathy- clearly a swapping has occurred previously. And the real Grindelwald who was under the wheel, started to attacked the aurors.

In a flash, Grindelwald started to fire spells at the driver and eliminated them. Then, with his magic, he manipulated the wand of the guards inside the carriage and stabbing them in the neck. They managed to survived only because of a protection spell surrounding them disintegrated the wand into ashes. 

Spielman found Grindlewald peering at him from the back window of carriage as he turned around. Panicking, he opened the case he held, only to find the chupacabra inside which proceeded to attack the German wizard's neck upon Gindelwald's order.

Meanwhile, among the chaos, Abernathy tried to retrieve the vial even as Spielman and the Aurors fought to restrain him.

At the driver seat, Grindelwald manipulated the trajectory of carriage flying near the surface of the river nearby as he was firing spells at the Aurors on broomstick.

Soon, the carriage is submerged underwater and pulled up toward the sky. Inside, Spielman was trying hard to hold his breath with water filled up in the space, while Abernathy and the chupacabra bit the chain of the vial at the same time.

As the carriage was moving forward in a great speed, Grindelwald finished eliminating the Aurors following behind on broomstick one by one. He, then, tapped his wand on the door of the carriage and opened it letting out the water as well as making the aurors flew outside.

It was only Abernathy and Spielman left inside the carriage. 

Grindelwald stepped inside the carriage. With a wave of his wand, he regenerated back Abernathy's tongue with dark magic while remarking, "You've joined a noble cause, my friend."

Grabbing the chain from his mouth, he looked at the vial, turned toward Spielman and smirked, "Now who's the weak one?" while taking chupacabra. Caressing it almost lovingly, he looked at it , "So needy..." was all he muttered before throwing it out of the window nonchalantly.

He, then looked toward Spielman, grabbed him and proceeded to drop him off the carriage. Spielman hurriedly grabbed his arm and begged him inaudibly driven by his own survival instinct. Grindelwald, however heartlessly, flung back his arm , letting him fall from the carriage. 

Seemingly changing his mind, he dropped Spielman's wand which he caught it and cast a Slowing Charm mere seconds before he impacted the water.

Soaking wet and traumatised, but alive, Spielman could only helplessly watch as Grindelwald escaped to wreak havoc once more.

"Must you always be so dramatic??" A female voice suddenly sounded in Grindelwald's mind at this moment. "I was trying to get a peaceful sleep here, you know..." 

_This voice...!_ "Oh, it's you again... And here I thought, I will not hear you again after the event at New York." 

The voice snapped, "Of course not! It's just that the connection is suddenly broken... But with what I have known about you, it was expected... After all the wards surrounding MACUSA's prison must be strong enough to blocked it."

"So, you do know what kind of connection we share, don't you, meine mysteriöse Dame ?" he silent shot back while raising the corner of his eyebrows.

The female scoffed, "Of course, do you think I am a dunderhead...?!" She paused for a moment and questioned, "But I can't seem to connect to our other member?"

"Oh, him..? We had a slight disagreement, so he turn off the connection. And, when will I have the chance to meet you, my Lady?"

"Soon... Soon... We'll, soon, my Dark Lord..." the voice trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Check out this work on Wattpad...
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/221407327-a-new-beginning
> 
> And vote for it as I planned to compete in fanfic awards! 😉  
> (o^▽^o) ＼(≧▽≦)／╰(▔∀▔)╯


	6. Lestrange Mausoleum, Cimetière du Père-Lachaise 1

A woman can be seen standing serenely at on the rooftop of building, wind billowing her black robes and her brown hair. Looking at the scenery below, she muttered, "It's almost time, huh?" seemingly in deep thought. 

She turned her head backward, revealing only her emerald orbs as her face was covered by a raven mask, "Are you sure, you will follow me to meet him, Rian?"

"Of course, Mira... After all, as your brother, I will need to guard you, won't I. But... Who would've thought he would be your soul mate here in this time."

Hearing her brother's remarks, the woman who is now identified as Mira thought back to the first time she talked to him in their connection- it was during the time he was revealed by Newt Scamander of his true identity, Gellert Grindelwald and the subsequent arrest of him by MACUSA.

Since then, she was preparing for the time she will meet with him. With her fine control on the metamorphmagus abilities, it was a piece of a cake for her to assume the appearance of her adult form.

However, what was unexpected that her twin deciding to come along. Even though he didn't have the abilities like her, he could use Parseltongue abilities to transfigured himself to adult version. This was quite handy because the spell could only be broken with the same spell, which her twin created, in Parseltongue.

Breaking away from her reverie as her twin calling her name, she turned toward him, "It's time...Shall we go, Rian?" They disappeared from the roof as they disapparated.

In a flash, they appeared at the entrance of Lestrange Mausoleum, Cimetière du Père-Lachaise, Paris, France. They looked at each other, disillusioned themselves and went inside. They were just in time for Grindelwald's speech toward his follower.

"My brothers, my sisters, my friends, the great gift of your applause is not for me. No. It is for yourselves. You came today because of a craving and a knowledge that the old ways serve us no longer. You came today because you crave something new. Something different. It is said that I hate les non-Magiques. The Muggles."

The audience, wizards and witched alike watch their leader transfixed and exclaimed, "Vermin!"

Grindelwald confidentially remarked, his voice hypnotic to the audience "The No-Maj. The Can't-Spells. I do not hate them. I do not. For I do not fight out of hatred. I say the Muggles are not lesser, but other. Not worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition. Magic blooms only in rare souls. It is granted to those who live for higher things. Oh, and what a world we would make for all of humanity. We who live for freedom, for truth, and for love."

He continued," The moment has come to share my vision of the future that awaits if we do not rise up and take our rightful place in the world." 

Vinda Rosier walked onstage, bowing respectfully as she presented the skull-hookah to her leader. The audience listened with rapid attention at what has to come. And, they gasped dramatically as they are presented with moving images upon the ceiling. 

Hundred of thousands of booted feet marching along with explosion and gun shots was shown in the images. The light of the vision played upon their eyes. A loud and destructive nuclear blast rocked the amphitheater as well as ringed their ears. The audience felt the explosion, mourning among themselves in fear and panic. It was the devastating images of imminent Second World War and destruction caused by it.

In the audience, Jacod Kowalski sweated being the only muggle among the magicals and groaned, "Not another war..." seeing the images.

Grindelwald looked at the his follower and passionately continued his speech, "That is what we are fighting! That is the enemy. Their arrogance! Their power lust. Their barbarity. How long will it take before they turn their weapons on us?"

At this moment, Mira decided to make her presence known. She made a dramatic entrance toward Grindelwald. The air around her became colder as she step forward and black shadows surrounding her and her magic- it was dark and tempting. 

"It was a great speech you made there, Gellert."

"Liebling?"

She nodded, "It's nice to finally meet you in person, âme sœur." as she curtsy elegantly at him.

Grindelwald took her hand and kissed it almost affectionately, "It should have been my line, Liebling."

She then turned toward the audience, "What my soul mate show you is only the tip of iceberg. True, muggle or No-maj fought among themselves; causing destruction with their war. But what all you, shouldn't forgot is that their weapons can cause destruction even to us, the wizarding world as well."

"Can all of you imagine and think for a second, what would happen if the muggles or No-Maj were to found out about their existence?" She paused in her sentence and waved her wand to show the images of wizarding world in her past life, "No, this will be a definite outcome. The future of magical world will be destroyed if they found us. They will exterminated, experimented and tortured us. And, we shouldn't let it happened to us, our loved one, our family and friends. Not now and not in the future."

Among the audience Newt, in shock and horror, looked at the images shown toward him, it was a complete destruction of magical world; wizards and witches fleeing with their home destroyed by bombs and their loved ones being experimented like lab rats. For a moment, he wonder if he's making the right choices. A seed of doubt has been planted.

The Aurors who were infiltrating the crowd unnoticed, stopped in their movement as they watch in horror of their future if Muggles were to discovered them. Their resolve and belief shaken as they unknowingly made their presence known.

Grindelwald added, " Do nothing when we speak of this. You must remain calm and contain your emotions." He paused and announced, "There are Aurors here among us."

The crowd gasped as they turned around, looking for said Aurors. They found that the Aurors were outnumbered by Grindelwald's followers.

" Come closer, brother wizards, join us." Grindelwald whispered.

The people hissed at the Aurors as they walked forward to show themselves. Leta was curious, so she turned around to look. Her eyes immediately found Theseus.

"Do nothing. No force," Theseus commanded the Aurors.

However, one of the young Aurors made eye contact with a young red-haired witch. She was enraged and unstable as she reached for her wand...


	7. Hadrian's POV

Hadrian was sitting around the corner of auditorium quite far from the crowd, disillusioned and unseen. He watched as his sister went beside Grindelwald in a flash and projected the events of their past life as he tightened his grip on his wand. He watched as the charismatic dark lord manipulate the crowd's reaction and provoke the aurors.

"They have killed many of my followers, it is true. They caught and tortured me in New York. They had struck down their fellow witches and wizards for the simple crime of seeking truth, for wanting freedom."

Watching the scene unfolded calmly while no one took notice of him except his sister, Hadrian thought, _Grindelwald was deliberately playing on the young Auror and the red-haired witch's feelings. She desired to harm those that didn't understand, and the first one to go would be the young Auror._

"Your anger - your desire for revenge - is natural."

 _Soon, she'll move!_ _But will she be fast enough?_ She raised her wand, but the Auror acted first, sending a curse her way. She fell to the ground, solid and dead. 

Taking his eyes away from the young witch, Hadrian looked at the Auror hiding among the crowd. _She must be the Auror from MACUSA, huh? What was her name again? Tina Goldstein..._

Hadrian watched as Tina stood up, wanting to rush to Newt. _Ah...!That must be the famous creature lover, magizoologist... He and Hagrid would've been a great friend...With their love for dangerous creatures..._ The magizoologist looked at her from one of the benches, shaking his head with a frightened expression. 

Hadrian noticed a creature running away from him. _A Niffler?_ The Niffler squeezed its chubby body out of Newt's case, going unnoticed until Newt saw it running away. He bit down on his lap and tried to get to the Niffler, but he ended up losing it.

Hadrian soon heard screams which filled the auditorium. He watched unseen as Grindelwald walked into the crowd, which parted for him. The dark lord knelt down and pulled the dead witch into his arms.

  
"Take this young warrior back to her family," Grindelwald commanded her friends. "Disapparate. Leave. Go forth from this place and spread the word: It is not we who are violent."

Hadrian impassively observed their actions. They took the body and Disapparated, as did most of the crowd. _How manipulative... And, quite a silver-tongued, too..._ He curled his lips into smirk and looked at Aurors. _The one leading the Aurors must be Theseus Scamander._ Theseus and the Aurors watched the purebloods leave. Theseus ushered his Aurors forward.

"Let's take him," Theseus said, looking straight at Grindelwald.

They started to descend the amphitheater steps when Grindelwald turned his back to the Aurors, relishing the fight to come.

"Protego diabolica." Grindelwald spun and drew a protective circle of orange fire around himself. The flames slowly turned a vibrant electric blue. The exits closed.

_My, what a dramatic move....What's with the dark lords and their dramatics?? And, those flames... I better put a barrier aroun_ d. Hadrian nonchalantly wave his wand and the didn't burn him at all while touching him. 

_Abernathy, Carrow, Krafft, Macduff, Nagel, and Rosier... Acolytes,_ _Followers of Grindelwald..._ Hadrian watched as they walked through the flames easily and into the circle, Grindelwald stood on beside his sister. One man, _Krall, was it?_ however, hesitated. He walked into the fire to get to the circle but was consumed by the flames. He turned to ash. Hadrian winced, _Ouch, that's must have burned..._

"Aurors, join me in this circle, pledge to me your eternal allegiance, or die. Only here shall you know freedom, only here shall you know yourself."Grindelwald sent a wall of flames into the air,pursuing fleeing Aurors who were trying to Disapparate out of the amphitheater, but they were caught and made into ashes.

"Play by the rules!" Grindelwald shouted. "No cheating, children."

Hadrian then turned toward the obscurial and the Maledictus and watch their actions. Nagini grabbed Credence and tried to drag him away with her, but he was staring at Grindelwald intently. He wanted to go to him, but Nagini didn't want that. She wanted Credence to stay with her. _Nagini, huh? So, you will be Voldemort's snake in the future... But let me change your fate..._

"He knows who I am," Credence whispered.

"He knows what you were born, not who you are," Nagini protested.

Grindelwald smiled at Credence through the fire. Credence pulled away from Nagini and started walking to the flames in the center. Credence walked the stairs to Grindelwald. 

Hadrian watched as the other Goldstein sister, Queenie had also left to go to the other side. Jacob wouldn't go with her and he tested her patience and honor. _A muggle, huh?_

Tina screamed and attempted to get her sister back, but Queenie Disapparated long ago. Grindelwald used the Elder Wand as his conducting instrument to push the flames farther. Newt and Theseus were on one side of the flames together on the steps, while Nagini was on the other.

It was at this moment, Hadrian decided to make his presence known after looking at his twin standing beside Grindelwald. In a flash he appeared beside Nagini and looked her in interest. 

"A Maledictus? How interesting... " He muttered and talked to her, "Tell me, do you want to break the blood curse?"

Looking at the masked man that suddenly appeared beside, Nagini questioned in doubt, "Break the curse? How can you be sure that you'll be able to break the curse?"

Hadrian smirked, "Oh yes, of course I can. After all only a parseltounge who is a descendant of the one who cursed you, can break it." and hissed " **-sSS:** So, what's your answer? **:SSs-** "

Nagini shivers hearing the hissing but perfectly able to understand him and unconsciously hissed back, " **-sSS:** Yes,I want to break it! **:SSs-** "

" **-sSS:** But are you willing to pay the price? **:SSs-** "

" **-sSS:** I'm willing to pay any price as long as you can break it. **:SSs-** "

" **-sSS:** Five years. You will stay with me as my apprentice for five years. And in return, I'll break the curse. So mote it be! **:SSs-** "

Feeling the oath settled around her, Nagini nodded, " **-sSS:** So mote it be! **:SSs-** "

Hadrian smirked hearing her agreement to the oath and order, "" **-sSS:** Transformed! **:SSs-** " He watched amused as the woman turned into a snake as she slithered up onto his shoulder. 

Hadrian turned toward his sister and Grindelwald, "Grindelwald! You may be my sister's soulmate. However, if you ever treat her wrong, and, you'll regret it, mark my word!" while stoking the scales.

Mira who has been standing silently beside Grindelwald as she watched the spectacle, fondly shook her head, "What's with you with savior complex? To try to save her? As for my relationship with Gel, you don't need to threaten him. I'm not a weak women and I can teach him a lesson if he ever treat me wrong..."

In a flash, he appeared right beside her, "I know... I know... But, as your brother, I should looked out for you, shouldn't I?"


	8. Lestrange Mausoleum (Ending Scene)

_In a flash, he appeared right beside her, "I know... I know... But, as your brother, I should looked out for you, shouldn't I?"_

Watching at the masked man's action, Grindelwald raised the corner of his eyebrows and strangely didn't rebuke him. He just smirked, "No need to worry about that... I'll treat my Liebling very well..."

Looking at her twin appearing beside her, Mira fondly smiled, "I really can't persuade you, huh?" and turned toward her soul mate, "Gel, it's time for us to go... I hope you will be able to find my identity... We shall meet you soon..." As soon as she finished talking, she disappeared from the spot together with her twin, smiling at the dark lord one last time. _And, I hope you used the wand well... After all it's our family heirloom..._

Looking at the place at which his soul mate vanished from, Grindelwald contemplated deeply about her words and curling the corner of his lips. _I'll find you, Liebling..._ He turned toward to look that Aurors who were observing them. With a wave of the elder wand, he sent out blue flames toward them.

Soon, more and more aurors tried to flee from the amphitheater. Every single one of them didn't make it and burned into ashes by the blue flame. Tina looked around as Theseus stepped down next to Newt.

Grindelwald looked at Newt, Tina, and Theseus, almost smirking. He then focus on Newt and Theseus. "Mr. Scamander. Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you?" He asked. Was he addressing Newt, Theseus, or both? Nobody is certain. He sent a huge burst of fire and the group defended ourselves.

"Grindelwald! Stop!" Tina heard Leta yell. She looked at her as she stepped out from behind the statue she had been standing behind. She descended the stairs and Grindelwald ascended up to her.  
  


"This one, I believe I know," Grindelwald said as he reached her.

"Leta Lestrange, despised entirely among wizards, unloved, mistreated, yet brave. So very brave," Grindelwald said, smirking a little. "Time to come home." He reached his hand out for her to take.

Leta stared at the hand for a few minutes, deciding whether or not to take it. She looked toward her best friend and fiance and gave them a sad smile. She took Grindelwald's hand, but as he started walking she let it go. He stopped, confused. Leta determinedly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Rosier with the skull. The skull exploded and the lady was thrown backwards. Grindelwald looked around confused, not knowing what to do.

"Go!" Leta screamed at them "Go!" The next second she was engulfed by the flames. She looked at both Newt and Theseus and murmured her last words, "I love you."  
  


"Leta!" Theseus screamed, ready to go dive in after her, but Newt grabbed him and they disapparated. The fire chased after them, as they spun into darkness. While Yasuf grabbed Jacob and apparated from the place as the flame spurned around them.

Looking at the flames dancing around, Grindelwald murmured, "I hate Paris." as he disappeared from the place, leaving chaos of flame behind.

As soon as they were out of sight, a figure flashed by near Leta and murmured, "Well... It seems I've to save you... After all mother will be sad if her favorite niece is dead..." 

Another figure appeared right beside him and remarked, "Your savior tendency is showing again... But yes, we need to save her..."

Soon, two of them gently took the unconscious form of Leta and disapparate from the place, unnoticed by anyone as the place is deserted with flames engulfing around them. 

\----

Newt looked around the cemetery. Jacob, Tina, Theseus and Yusuf all stood there with them. An old man shuffled his way in.

The blue flame flowed brightly, ready to engulfed them. It formed into a dragon like creature roaring as it try to devoured them. They weren't able to maintain it and defend from it like they could before as their shields are too weak. And the flame was too powerful, too strong and too fueled.

The old man looked at the group that had gathered and spoke. "Together, in a circle, your wands into the earth, or all Paris will be lost," he commanded them.  
  


All of them followed the instructions and made a circle. "Finite!" They all shouted before plunging their wands into the soft earth. It was going to take all their strength to fight the fire Grindelwald had formed.

The old man, together with the group determinedly tried to contain the flame from burning the whole city along with its occupants into ashes. After a while, Grindelwald's fire was pushed back. The entrance of what was the theater slammed and sealed shut.

  
Newt noticed Jacob being comforted by the old man and Tina, sitting in darkness, crying as he just stood there. He, then walked over to Theseus and hugged him, starting to cry over the loss of one of his best friend, Leta. He held him tight.

Newt opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. He decided to say what he wanted to, in the end though. "I've chosen my side," He told Theseus. Theseus looked shocked, but happy as Newt was on their side now.

Newt noticed the niffler hobbling over to him. It was limping and looked in pain. Newt walked over to it and bent down. He scooped it off the ground. "Yeah, you're okay," he told the little creature. He looked down to notice a silver vial in the animal's paws. He picked it up and looked at it. He put the vial and the niffler in his jacket.

Unknown to them, the twins were watching them as they contain the flame ready to help if it's necessary while still holding the unconscious form of Leta. They looked as Nicholas Flamel commanded them, they plunged their wand into the ground and forced back the flame.

"Hmm...? Is that a blood pact?" one of them spoke seeing the vial.

"Yes it's a blood pact... So, that's why it took so long for Dumbledore to fight Gel in our timeline... A pact to not fight against each other, huh?"

"Indeed... Shall we go, Mira? Although we left two puppets in our place, it's going to fade soon... And, we need to treat Leta too..." Hadrian spoke as he stoked the scales of Nagini. 

"Yes, we should leave..."

As soon as their voice faded, they soon disappear from the spot looking at the group final time.


	9. Regroup at Flamel's House

Tina absentmindedly walked through the door to regroup at Flamel's house as she contemplated internally, self-assessing at the events that occurred previously. _I_ _'m in shock_. The others, she's certain, presumably accepted that she was trying to be strong. Holding it in, gritting her teeth, set out to battle. However, it was far from the truth; she'd essentially shut down inside, and couldn't seem to find the will to snap out of it.

Theseus appeared to be in a similar state. _Maybe it's an Auror thing_ , she thought, absently, as she watched him breakdown into a seat. With adrenaline no longer supporting her, she was scarcely mindful of her own boneless collapse onto the chaise near him. She's sure that everything should sting later, but she just felt the urge to ignore it still in shock.

It was Jacob, surprisingly who broke the silence. "So what now?" he asked, voice cracking a bit but his face the very image of determination, "what's the plan? We're going after him, right? We're gonna fight? Go get Queenie back?"

Tina felt her insides twisted even more at the mention of her sister's name. She felt betrayed by her choice.

"And Credence, and, also Nagini" she found herself talking after breaking out of her stupor and determinedly stepped up next to Jacob. The Maledictus was quiet one and was fiercely attached to Credence and firmly on their side. _Which is why it was quite a shock for her to choose to go with a stranger... But with the offer of breaking the blood curse on her, it's not very surprising..._

"We should talk to Dumbledore as soon as we can," Newt's gentle voice was a calming balm, "And tell him about the siblings- after all that woman is the soul mate of Grindelwald. And also about the images which she projected..." _After all if those images were to be true, then...._

Tina had forgotten how soothing the soft timbre of Newt's voice could be, as it's been months since she'd last heard him speak- with the travel ban on him... She responded, "I'm not sure about the identity of the mysterious masked sibling but they were very powerful and dark. And not to mentioned, they seemed to opposed the muggles with what being shown by that woman. I'm not sure even Dumbledore can take them on. If it was only Grindelwald then, he might... So long as he stopped refusing to fight him..."

Hearing them mentioning about the siblings, Theseus break away from his stupor and looked at them. _Who're those siblings. We don't need another powerful people joining Grindelwald... But those images were very disturbing..._

"I also need to ask him about this," Newt held up the pendant the niffler had stolen. "It might be the key to Grindelwald's defeat."

**But unknown to themselves, a seed of doubt has been silently planted in their mind. A seed which will soon grow and shake their core beliefs.**

"It's late," Flamel spoke up from where he'd been silently hovering in the corner of the room like a ghost, his tone both gentle and somehow commanding. "Daylight is still hours away, and you should all rest. You are of course welcome to stay here."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Yusuf replied when nobody else did.Tina had, as a matter of fact, totally overlooked Kama. 

She didn't know why he followed them, but he'd battled alongside her- his wand dropped into the ground next to hers- and so she supposed he had earned some sort of, at any rate, tentative trust. And, if she were to honest with herself, right now,she just truly couldn't have cared less why he was there.

Tina's head automatically spurned toward a light thump which ringed in the room and found that Newt has put his case down on the floor and opened it. "I need to see to this little fellow," Newt smiled gently as he looked at the injured niffler still cradled in his coat, "I'll be in my case if, um, anyone needs me." His eyes met hers briefly before they turned away, his gaze falling and holding on his brother instead. He frowned, "Or, um, if...anyone else needs...patching up."

The echo of his steps into the case soon faded, but he had left the lid open in silent invitation. It was then that she noticed what Newt obviously had moments earlier. "Theseus," she called in a croaking whisper, "you're bleeding."

There was a bright line of crimson oozing across the other Auror's neck, a sharp contrast against the collar of his white shirt.

A bright line of crimson was oozing across the British Auror's neck making a sharp contrast against white collar of his shirt. Theseus averted his gazed away from her, "It's nothing," he insisted, "just a scratch, I'm fine."

"Maybe so," she glanced at his face, attempting to meet his eyes, "but you should let your brother patch you up anyway. I think...I think you both could use it."

Theseus finally look at her; his eyes meeting hers and looking at her for a long moment, his expression inscrutable, before wordlessly standing and descending into the suitcase. He closed the lid behind him.

Tina felt prepared to collapse from just that small amount of focused communication, until she recalled that she'd already done that. 

Tina felt the need to collapse from just that little amount of focused communication, until she remembered that she'd already done that. _Right. She and Theseus hadn't even been properly introduced - it was no wonder he'd looked at her oddly, but fighting for your lives together seemed to somehow make introductions somewhat pointless._ She hoped he and Newt could offer each other some sort of comfort as they grieved for the woman they'd both loved...in whatever ways they'd loved her. She bit her lips and frowned as she thought about Leta.

As if reading her thoughts about grieving ( _no, not grieving, she's still alive!_ ) the same person, Jacob seemed to suddenly appear at her side out of nowhere (quite a feat considering he couldn't apparate), and collapsed down next to her. Neither spoke for a long moment.

"We're gonna get her back," Jacob broke the silence, taking her hand as he said it. His hand was warm, and it made her aware of how cold her own fingers were in contrast. _Was she cold? She couldn't tell._ It was so difficult to feel anything. "She's not gone for good, Tina."

Tina wonder how he could still believe that when her sister had so determinedly walked away from him and all of them (from _her!_ ) without any hesitation and looking back at them. "She made her decision, Jacob," she replied tonelessly.

Maybe if she repeated it in a clinical, detached tone, she would not be hurt as much as she'd been feeling now by her betrayal.

"No," he said, firmly. "No, see, I don't accept that. He's brainwashin' her, trickin' her! Queenie would never go along with that madman if he hadn't promised her exactly what she wanted. We have to find her, and talk to her - make her see that he's _lying_."

Tina had no response. The hurt was still too strong, too much. Jacob, seeming to sense this, let the subject drop and continued to sit next to her in silence.

**They had no clue that as Grindelwald rose with the aid of the twins, they lives will altered significantly and their core belief will be shaken, without any turning back....**

**Author's Note:**

> Please Check out this work on Wattpad...
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/221407327-a-new-beginning


End file.
